An Unexpected Friend
by Shiverdream of Windclan
Summary: As a kit, Larkkit didn't have many friends. But She met a young fox cub named Storm and befriended him. Now they help each other out in times of need. But Larkkit doesn't want to think about what would happen if anyone found out.
1. Chapter 1

Larkkit woke to her sister prodding her awake. "Get off me Skykit, I don't care what you found!"

Skykit had a glint of amusement in her eye. "But I found a way to leave the nursery undetected!"

Larkkit watched as Skykit padded to a small hole in the nursery then jumped out in to it. Larkkit sighed then followed her sister. Skykit was always doing stuff like this. Getting both of us into trouble, then looking up at our mother all innocent-like squirming out of a punishment. Larkkit saw that Skykit was correct, as their mother, Cloudfern, didn't notice they were gone.

"This is so cool! I love being out of camp and doing our own thing!" Skykit jumped up and down excitedly. "One day we'll be able to do this without getting into trouble."

"Without me getting into trouble you mean…" Larkkit muttered.

Skykit and Larkkit padded around for a while before they heard something. "Eek! Larkkit, do you think an enemy warrior is here? Why did I agree to come with you!?"

Larkkit rolled her eyes but kept looking for whatever the noise was. She searched and saw a small tail sticking out of a bush. When she pounced on it she heard a _bark!_ of surprise. _Wait, a bark? This isn't a cat…_ Out of the bush came a small fox. The fox looked about two moons old, just like her.

Larkkit backed away and tried to see if she could smell any other fox, but it was only this one. Skykit was frozen with fear. "L-Larkkit, I-It's a f-fox! W-we need to g-go!" Skykit trembled with fear, but got enough energy to run back to camp. Larkkit stayed where she was.

_The poor fox. No mother or clan to watch over it._ "Hello little fox. I'm Larkkit. Who are you?"

The fox kit looked up at Larkkit. "I'm Storm." Storm looked curiously at Larkkit. "I thought cats were afraid of foxes, shouldn't you be running like that other cat."

Larkkit nodded. "Usually, but we are afraid of full grown foxes." Larkkit suddenly looked worried. "There aren't more of you, right?"

Storm shook his head, while Larkkit let out a sigh of relief. "I better get back to my clan. Bye Storm! I hope to see you again."

Storm nodded and they went their separate ways.


	2. Clans

**Thunderclan:**

**Leader: Thornstar- Tom, black pelt and white paws**

**Deputy: Raggedheart- She-cat, white cat with green eyes and mattered pelt**

**Medicine cat: Goldenleaf- She-cat, light ginger pelt**

**Warriors:**

**Dogclaw- Tom, tortie with blue eyes**

**Apprentice: Treepaw**

**Sagefrost- She-cat, Calico with hazel eyes**

**Nightleap- She-cat, black cat with a white paw**

**Littleclaw- She-cat, silver cat with white stripes **

**Shimmercloud-She-cat, silver,grey, and white dappled pelt**

**Deadheart- Tom, black pelt with dark grey spots**

**Apprentice- Bluepaw**

**Squirrelstorm- She-cat, Ginger fur with amber eyes**

**Apprentice- Sunpaw**

**Petaldream-She-cat, red and black dappled pelt**

**Duskfur- Tom, Dark grey pelt, black ears and tail**

**Shadepelt- Tom, tortie with brown eyes**

**Barkfoot- brown, black, red dappled pelt**

**Fireglow- Tom, cream pelt with white spots**

**Apprentices:**

**Treepaw- Tom, Brownpelt with black stripes**

**Bluepaw-She-cat, blue-grey pelt**

**Sunpaw-Tom, ginger fur with sand colored tail and paws**

**Queens:**

**Cloudfern-She-cat, white pelt with blue eyes**

**Kits: Skykit-She-cat, white pelt with silver ears and paws. Larkkit-She-cat, silver and white dappled pelt**

**Elders:**

**Softgaze- She-cat, light silver pelt with green eyes**

**Leafeye- She-cat, brown fur with black spots and paws, blind**

**Windclan:**

**Leader- Amberstar- Tom, ginger fur with white stripes**

**Deputy- Tightleap-Tom, brown, black, and grey dappled pelt**

**Medicine cat: Heatherpool- Light brown pelt with blue eyes**

**Shadowclan:**

**Leader: Lightstar-She-cat, white and light ginger pelt**

**Deputy: Lionfang- Tom, ginger, brown, and light ginger dappled tom**

**Medicine cat: Redcloud- Tom, Redish pelt with amber eyes**

**Riverclan:**

**Leader- Beaverstar- Tom, Brown fur with black stripes and tail**

**Deputy: Ivyhowl- Tom, black and white pelt**

**Medicine cat: Reedleaf- She-cat, Brown and cream pelt with green eyes.**

Larkkit padded back to Thunderclan's camp not thinking of the consequences for sneaking out of camp. When she got back to the nursery, Cloudfern was staring at her angrily. _Uh oh._ "Larkkit! Where have you been! I was so worried about you. Skykit just told me what happened. Why did you take her with you? Why did you go at all! That fox could have killed you!" Cloudfern didn't look too pleased.

Larkkit gave an angry look at Skykit before turning to her mother. "The fox was only two moons. And it was very nice to me. He told me his name was Storm and he didn't hurt me at all."

"Foxes don't talk to cats! They are enemies! You need to learn not to make up lies to get out of trouble." Cloudfern sighed then went back to her nest and before going to sleep she said, "If you sneak out of camp again, you're going to get the punishment of a lifetime."

With that Skykit turned to Larkkit and laughed. "You just made that fox up right? You don't actually believe we would think you actually met a friendly fox!?"

Larkkit turned away. She knew it sounded ridiculous, but it was true! Why didn't anyone believe her? She hated that her sister could get away with anything by lying, but when she tells the truth no one believes her! She ran outside of the nursery and her eyes started to water.

"Are you okay Larkkit?" Thornstar, my father, padded towards me. "You seem you're about to cry."

I burst into tears running to him and stuttered to talk. "M-mom d-doesn't believe m-me when I-I say I m-met a f-friendly f-fox n-name Storm!"

"Don't worry I'm sure things will be okay. You can meet your fox friend again." Larkkit looked to her father. His voice told me he thought this was a game. She was about to tell him it was true when she stopped. _If I tell him, he will send out a patrol to chase Storm out! I can't let that happen!_

Larkkit shook her head and padded back to the nursery and into her nest. She sighed then fell asleep.

**Sorry for the short chapter. It will hopefully be lounger next time! What do you think of Larkkit so far? Skykit?**


	3. Lighting

** Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Been on vacation!**

The next morning, Skykit prodded Larkkit awake with her paw. "Hey Larkkit, why don't we play a game, where I am a warrior, and you're a friendly fox!" She teased.

Larkkit just laid there, ignoring Skykit. How she wished it was a dream so that Skykit wouldn't tease her for the moons to come. She wished her mother and father believed her. She wished her mother wouldn't believe everything Skykit said. Of course, she knew her wishes wouldn't come true.

She soon got bored, and to escape Skykit's teaseing for a while, padded to the elder's den for a story. When she got there, Softgaze looked up at her. "You okay Larkkit? You don't look so happy."

Larkkit shrugged. "Just more of Skykit's teaseing. Softgaze, have you ever met a fox that was friendly?"

When Softgaze shook her head, Larkkit sighed. How was she to prove that there were such things as friendly foxes? Softgaze saw the dissapointment in her eyes. "Well, no I haven't met any friendly fox. But Leafeye claims to have met one."

With that Softgaze prodded Leafeye awake with her paw. "Wha-? Why did you wake me?"

"Larkkit came here to ask about your encounter with that fox you called Lighting."

"You do? Well it's the first time anyone has asked me in a while, but lets see. Hmm yes, it started when I was an apprentice. I was out hunting, when I spotted the tip of a white tail in the bushes. It didn't smell like Thunderclan so I called out 'Hey! You better get off of our territory!' Out of the bush came the fox. He looked at me but said nothing. I was frozen with fear. What was this fox going to do to me? The answer was nothing. He just darted away, out of Thunderclan's territory. He was fast. At the time, I had few friends. Just Softgaze, Softpaw at the time. And an elder who passed away before you were born, Cinderear, Cinderpaw at the time. I decided the fox would be a friend, and named him Lighting. I told Cinderpaw and Softpaw all about it when I got back. The didn't believe me, but went along with it. Then, a few moons after I had gotten my warrior name I saw Lighting again. There were the same marking, and again, he didn't attack me. I crept up to him and saw that he was starving. I had to help him. So I hunted for a mouse or two, and gave it Lighting. He blinked gratefully at me, then, again, ran off. The last time I saw him, was about two moons ago, around the time you were born. I was going to the dirt place, when I scented him. Lighting had come back! Sadly, he had the scent of death on him. I knew I couldn't save him. But I realized, he had a fox kit with him. I sat with him, until he died, then took the kit to where I knew other foxes lived. I told the fox kit he would be named Storm, and to come visit every so often. I don't know whether or not he understood me, but I knew Storm would be safe." Leafeye ended with a sigh of releif, as if she was waiting moons to get all that off of her chest.

Larkkit stared at her. She couldn't get the fact that Leafeye knew who Storm was, out of her mind. "Leafeye… Storm did come to visit."

Leafeye looked hopefully at Larkkit. "Where?"

I met him when Skykit and I snuck out of camp. I told him to leave before a patrol came. But I think we became friends, just like you and Lighting did. Only this time, Storm could talk to me."

Leafeye looked overjoyed. Softgaze was astonished that I knew Storm. Leafeye then looked to the sky. "Thank Starclan."


End file.
